


Confliction

by mannybothans



Series: Don't Tell Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Sharing Partners, Sub!Sam, Voyeurism, dom!Dean, jerking off, safe words, slight angst, sub!Reader, unprotected sex, use condoms y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: Dean is willing to share... at least a little bit. But is Sam really okay with all of it?





	Confliction

Dean threw a wink at you when he scooted past Sam, but you barely saw it. Your eyes were fixed on Sam’s right shoulder – too proud to look away but not proud enough to make eye contact.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up?” Sam asked quietly. His voice wasn’t dripping with lust or want. No, he sounded concerned and still a bit conflicted. Maybe even guilty, even though he’d barely touched you. He jerked his head towards the bathroom and you nodded in understanding. Without trying to hide your nakedness from Sam, you stood up from your bed and grabbed your towel. Sam moved aside, giving you a wide berth to exit your room, and finally pointed his eyes at the ceiling when you brushed by. His brow furrowed as he considered the many ways this could all play out.

In the end, he decided to let you be.

You didn’t even bother closing the bathroom door behind you. After tossing your hair into a messy bun, you showered just long enough to wash your body and enjoy the hot water. Then, you went back to your room and pulled on your cotton shorts and a large tee shirt.

The brothers went ahead downstairs after putting on sweat pants and were sitting on opposite ends of the couch by the time you arrived. Dean had a beer and Sam had a green-ish looking drink that you were ninety per cent sure tasted like lawn clippings. You sat down in the chair off to the side; Dean’s darkened gaze fell on you and he patted the couch cushion next to him.

“C’mere,” he drawled, then took a big gulp of his beer.

Obediently, you got up and sat down gingerly next to him. It was only then you noticed they’d started watching a movie – one you were sure they’d seen dozens of times before. When thirty minutes of the movie had gone by without a touch or even a whisper of a hint that either of them wanted anything sexual, you began to drift off. Your head eventually landed on Dean’s shoulder and you were fast asleep by the time he glanced down at you, a small smile on his lips.

Dean let you sleep for a little while before he gently nudged you awake and motioned for you to go sit closer to Sam. You gave him a puzzled look; Sam had made it clear he didn’t want you. Dean just nodded and gestured again, so you did as he said. Sam, on the other hand, barely acknowledged your change in proximity. You glanced back at Dean, silently asking him what this was about.

“Sam, don’t ignore your sister.”

“She’s not my sister,” Sam gritted back, shifting his hips.

“Fine, then don’t ignore Y/n,” Dean corrected.

The only movement from Sam was his eyes shifting over to look at you. He made no move to touch you or inch closer and you felt the rejection harden into a ball in your gut. _This is ridiculous,_ you thought and turned towards Dean. “And what am I supposed to do?” Your tone was a little more acidic than you meant for it and Dean’s lips twisted into a small smirk.

“Oh, sweetheart, please give me a reason to smack that ass of yours again,” he said darkly.

Shifting, you swallowed and nodded. “Sorry, Dean. I just meant that Sam isn’t interes,”

Suddenly, Sam gripped your wrist with one hand and your waist with the other and hauled you onto his lap, facing him. You had no time to react before his lips were on yours and his tongue darted into your mouth. His grasp was firm and you moaned softly when his hand dropped from your wrist to your hip.

“I don’t think I quite got that last bit,” Dean smirked. You had no idea, but while you were showering, Dean had talked to Sam and agreed to let him do whatever he wanted with you – so long as Dean could watch and so long as you consented. Sam reluctantly agreed, but Dean swore he wouldn’t interfere unless you decided to be a brat, and then he would punish you accordingly.

Your mind went blank as Sam kissed you sloppily and you tried to keep up with him. It was so different from kissing Dean, whose kisses were the antithesis of his ruthless spankings and preference for fucking you _hard._ Eager to touch Sam, you raised your hands and pushed your fingers through his hair, letting him have control over the kiss.

When he finally broke away, your heartbeat had quickened and your face was surely flushed. You blinked a couple times, watching Sam’s face carefully. “Why the change of heart?” Your voice was timid, curiosity getting the best of you. Instead of answering you, Sam lifted a hand to cup your cheek and brought your lips to his once more; he kissed you fully and deeply, extracting another low moan from you. Despite straddling his lap, you couldn’t feel any sort of bulge in his pants that was a sign of arousal and you got disappointed enough to frown slightly. As if he could read your thoughts, Sam broke the kiss again and said one word: “Patience.”

You blushed, wondering how he knew where your mind had wandered.

“Just wanna make you feel good,” he murmured, assuring you that he was okay with everything so far. Shyly, you glanced over to Dean, who was watching you from his end of the couch, sipping his beer, and he nodded approvingly.

“Remember you can say ‘red’ at any time, and Sammy’ll stop,” Dean reminded you.

“Green,” you whispered as Sam’s hand dropped from your cheek to between your open legs.

“Dean said I should make you beg for it,” Sam added lowly, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips. He pushed the crotch of your shorts aside and arched an eyebrow when he found you without underwear. “Somebody came prepared,” he teased.

“Sam, ah,” you gasped when he brushed a knuckle through your already-dampening folds. Your eyes fluttered shut when he found your clit and began rubbing light circles over it. Nobody spoke, not a sound was made aside from the movie on the television – explosions and gunfire – and Sam studied your face as he worked you up again. He realized his older brother was right: you were absolutely gorgeous when you were blissed out. Hell, Sam had always thought you were gorgeous, he just never imagined getting to see you like this. Not even two hours ago, he had a knot in his stomach and felt sick at the thought of making you cry out in pleasure or touch you so inappropriately. It all had seemed so wrong, so taboo. But seeing you bent over the kitchen counter had made him question _how_ wrong and now, you were theirs – his and Dean’s. And God, but it felt so sinfully right.

Another small moan escaped your parted lips and Sam tilted his head and kissed you hungrily. His tongue swept right past yours, invaded your mouth, and you welcomed it. There was a small knot of fire in Sam’s belly, now, and he needed to feed it. Your sounds of pleasure were doing the trick and he wanted more. His fingers left your clit and he pushed his middle and ring fingers into your velvety, wet hole. You gasped at the slight sting, breaking the kiss, but bucked into his touch.

“That okay?” He asked, worried Dean would stop everything if he thought you were being hurt.

“Fuck, Sam,” you sighed, nodding. The sting was fading quickly with the promise of pleasure.

He plunged his fingers deeper, pressing the heel of his palm against your clit while he sought the small cushion of spongy tissue within your channel. You didn’t hold back your choked moan and Sam reclaimed your mouth with his once more, as if to say your moans belonged to him. Hands still buried in his hair, you dragged your nails across his scalp and Sam groaned. His fingers pushed harder into your g-spot, causing you to moan even louder and break the kiss.

“She wants to come, Sammy,” Dean grunted from a couple feet away.

“Sam,” you panted at the same time, giving his hair a small tug as he tried to kiss you again.

Before Sam could respond, you rolled your hips into his hand. Sam frowned slightly, but he didn’t snap at Dean – he knew exactly what you wanted. You’d opened your eyes at the sound of Dean’s voice and Sam caught your gaze as his lips twitched into a knowing smirk. “That so, Y/n?”

You nodded in response, whimpering loudly when he pulled his fingers out of your cunt and his hand away from your sex. “Sam!” You ground your hips down onto his crotch, desperate for friction, for anything.

“Patience,” he growled, his upper lip curving into a slight snarl.

“Sammy, don’t torture her,” Dean spoke up, watching you writhe on his brother’s lap.

“Mind your business, Dean,” Sam finally snapped back. You stopped moving, looking to Dean to see if he was going to call the whole thing off. Their brotherly squabbles were not something to sniff at and you didn’t want to piss Dean off, either.

“She _is_ my business,” Dean said lowly. “Either play nice or I’ll take back what’s _mine_.” His tone left absolutely no room for argument and you were transfixed by how easily he claimed you. “Y/n, your call.”

Sam huffed quietly and rolled his eyes, bringing your attention back to him. You gave his hair a sharp tug, figuring that’s what Dean would’ve done if you’d been the sassy one just then. Sam groaned, his expression changing immediately from annoyance to bliss. “You like that, Sam?” You asked, keeping your voice low and seductive. It seemed you weren’t the only sub of the family. He nodded and you did it again, earning another groan from him. Your entire cunt ached and you could feel your clit buzzing with need for release, but you needed to show Dean you could be in charge, too.

Suddenly, Sam remembered the entire reason for Dean being present and it was like a switch got flipped. He stood up suddenly, holding you tightly even as your legs wrapped around his waist, and turned around, dropping you back onto the couch. Sam fell to his knees and yanked your shorts off, tossing them across the room. You gasped when he shoved your legs open and dove into your cunt with his tongue and lips.

Dean watched, a twinge of jealousy coursing through him when you arched your back and let out a sharp moan. He quickly pushed it down, knowing it would all be worth it to see you come.

“Legs on my shoulders,” Sam instructed. You did as he said and Sam grasped your thighs while his tongue swept through your folds and teased your clit.

“Fuck!” You shouted when his tongue brushed against your clit.

“Pull my hair,” he uttered, barely missing a beat in his ministrations.

So, your hands found purchase in his locks again and you grasped two fistfuls before giving them a harsh tug. He growled in return, flicking his tongue harder against you.

“More, please,” you begged, beyond ready to fall apart. You could feel Dean’s gaze on you, knew he was watching every twitch, every tiny movement you made in response to his younger brother eating you out.

Dean felt his cock twitch in his sweat pants and shifted himself before he met your gaze again. He licked his lips, taking in how your brow was knit together, the small ‘o’ shape of your mouth, how your fists were buried in Sam’s hair, and how your body trembled with need.

“You like Sammy’s tongue on you, sis?” He asked, his voice low and husky.

All you could manage was a whimper in response; your eyes squeezed shut and you were only able to focus on how close you were.

“Don’t stop,” Sam groaned into your cunt.

You gave his hair another hard pull and panted when his lips closed over your clit. “So close, Sam, please,” you begged again.

Sam doubled his efforts and felt you tense in your thighs and hips. Dean muttered something you couldn’t hear over your own breathing. You didn’t acknowledge him, too lost in the closeness of your climax.

“Hear me, sis? Come for Sammy,” he repeated darkly. “Be a good girl.”

“Dean,” you whined, too close to do anything else; just a little more…

Sam’s lips released your clit and the tip of his tongue flicked ceaselessly until you wailed, your orgasm bursting through you like a river through a weakened dam. He held your thighs in a vice-like grip as you shook and trembled on the couch, bucking your hips against his face for more.

“Good girl,” Dean praised, watching you ride his brother’s face and come all at once.

Finally, it got too much. “Fuck!” You shouted again, slamming a foot back down onto the floor as you pushed Sam’s face away from you.

“Not done with you, yet,” Sam said darkly, almost echoing his older brother as he shrugged off your other leg and stood back up, dropping his sweat pants to the floor. He stepped out of them, looking every inch the predator – just like his brother earlier.

“Fuck,” you muttered, wondering what in the hell you’d gotten yourself into. Sam was hard and he pulled his cock out of his boxers, watching your eyes go wide at the sight of it. He was big, too, and you were almost certain he was going to make you suck his dick. You cast an inquisitive look at Dean, who was ever so attentive.

“Color, baby girl.”

It took a moment, but you finally decided and answered, “Green.”

Dean nodded at his brother, giving him permission to continue as Sam stepped forward and grabbed your head, moving you closer to his throbbing length. Without being asked, you opened your mouth and Sam slid the head of his cock between your lips, letting out a low groan as he did. Your eyes shut and you bobbed your head slowly along his length, barely getting more than half of it in at once.

“You can take more, baby girl,” Dean said quietly. Your eyes opened and you reached up to grasp the base of Sam’s cock as he guided your mouth but didn’t push your limits. Slowly, you took a little more of him, fighting against your gag reflex each time; Sam’s grunts and groans drove you on. “That’s right, show him how good you suck cock, sweetheart,” Dean encouraged you and you whimpered softly around Sam’s dick. You glanced over to the older brother and fresh arousal jolted through you at the sight of him stroking himself, watching you blow his brother. “Mh, that mouth feels so good, don’t it, Sammy?”

Sam just grunted in reply, grabbing onto the messy bun at the crown of your head as he nudged the back of your throat. Tears welled in your eyes as you fought to breathe and finally you pulled back, taking a deep breath before you started working him in earnest with your mouth. “Shit, Y/n,” Sam gasped, thoroughly enjoying it.

You shut your eyes once more, eager to get Sam off in front of Dean – like a good girl. The room fell silent again, save for the credits of the movie rolling and Dean’s breathy grunts as he jerked off. You imagined Dean fucking you from behind as you sucked off Sam and moaned softly. The thought encouraged you to bob faster, suck harder, and you were rewarded with a pleased sigh from Sam. You let go of his cock and pulled your mouth off with a satisfying _pop_ , just to run your tongue the length of his dick and coat it in your saliva. Dean muttered a string of curse words and you grinned, glancing back over at him.

“Your cock is so nice, Sam,” you said, apparently unable to stop yourself from riling up Dean, as you stroked his brother. “So thick and long. I love sucking on it.” Dean’s gaze turned a bit darker and you wondered if he was jealous. You bit your lip to hide your smirk, and stroked Sam a couple more times before you took him back into your mouth, looking up at the taller Winchester through your eyelashes.

Sam groaned deeply, staring down at you with hooded eyes. He dragged his bottom lip through his teeth at the sight of his cock disappearing between your lips again. You let out a soft moan when you felt him throb and really went to work on him, eager to get him off and watch Dean come because of it. It only took a few minutes, which surprised you. When he came, Sam tightened his grip on your bun, his hips twitched, and then his cock unloaded a small amount of cum onto your tongue.

“Swallow it,” Dean instructed and you didn’t even think twice about it. “Fuck, good girl,” he moaned, still jerking himself steadily.

Sam bent down and pulled his pants back up, glancing at his brother as he did so. “Dude, c’mon.”

“He likes to watch,” you said coyly, moving towards the middle of the couch so Sam could sit down.

“C’mere,” Dean grunted, using his free hand to pull you towards him as Sam sat back down. “Gonna use that pretty mouth.” You went willingly, sticking your bare ass up in the air as you crawled over to Dean and took his cock into your mouth. He moaned as soon as you got him halfway in. “Nnh, that’s it, sweetheart.”

Sam twitched, having heard a moan very similar to that just a few days prior. He put it all together and got up, leaving you to finish his brother. You barely even noticed his departure. Dean gently tugged your hair out of its bun and promptly buried his fingers into your tangled locks, guiding you down onto his cock with each bob. You enthusiastically sucked him off to completion, listening to his grunts of approval and pleasure, wishing they would never stop. Dean came only moments later and this time he didn’t even have to tell you to swallow.

It wasn’t until you sat up and wiped at your mouth that you noticed Sam was gone. A questioning look to Dean was met with a disinterested shrug.

“I’m spent,” Dean grinned lazily. “Gonna sleep real good tonight.”

**

You lay awake in bed, staring at your darkened ceiling, replaying the last several days in your head. Confused, overwhelmed, aroused, and needy were the main emotions you felt. Dean was like a drug that you just couldn’t get enough of and you were almost certain he knew that. And that maybe he had been playing you, getting you worked up by not paying any attention to you so you’d get sassy and give him a reason to spank you. A frustrated moan threatened to tear itself out of your mouth, but you bit your lip and swallowed it.

Rolling onto your side, you squeezed your eyes shut and your thighs together. Sam was just on the other side of the wall and you huffed – it wasn’t fair, being so close to them and yet so far. You thought back to how Sam left so suddenly and briefly wondered if he was feeling bad or guilty about what had transpired. Determined to not let Dean get too far under your skin, you took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Eventually, you drifted to sleep and your mind conjured more filthy ideas of just what you wished the brothers would do to you.

**

Thursday at work was almost pure torture; all you could think about was Dean watching Sam eat you out, then you sucking off Sam. You were beyond ready to let Dean have you any way he wanted by the time you got home. But that night, he came home to eat dinner and then went right back to the shop, claiming he was on a deadline. Sam was too distracted with a client’s case to provide much entertainment, so you threw yourself a pity party in your room and got reacquainted with your vibrator.

Long after you’d fallen asleep, Dean stood in your doorway, watching you dream. His brow furrowed as he contemplated what had been going on, how easily he’d given in to his basest desires, and he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. But you’d been so willing and eager to push his buttons and the way you choked out his name with his hand around your throat… Dean shuddered and felt his cock twitch. The longer he watched you, the more conflicted he became. A soft moan escaped you and Dean ducked out of your doorway and out of sight.

The next day, Friday, you left work early with blessings from your boss. You claimed it was sleep deprivation, but in reality, you simply could not focus on work until you figured out what the fuck was going on at home. You’d have to face both Dean and yourself this weekend – as much as you didn’t want to. In order to get your mind right, you needed a quiet spot to think and that spot was usually where you also did your sunbathing.

You’d had a lounge chair set up in the side yard behind the garage for years and used it whenever you wanted to lay out. The only windows looking down onto it were Dean’s and the tiny bathroom window. Even just one month ago, if you’d asked yourself if Dean ever watched you tan and thought dirty things about you, you’d answer with a  resounding _hell no_. But that was before he’d showed you a darker side of him and now you couldn’t help but wonder _how many_ times he’d watched you out here. The neighbors couldn’t see into the yard due to a thick row of tall juniper hedges along the property line, which had given you a sense of privacy and you’d often sunbathed topless.

Today was no exception – Dean and Sam weren’t home and you didn’t much like tan lines. Once you got settled on the chair, you tugged your top off and flung it aside, baring your chest to the heavens. Instead of replaying your week in your mind, you forced yourself to focus on what you were going to say to Dean. What was there to talk about if this was just sex for him? Just a way to release his inner demons? The way he spanked you, the way he choked you, the way he checked in on you during all of it… shit. You frowned slightly as another thought occurred to you: maybe Dean cared about you more than just as a body to fuck.

Well, that might complicate things. It’s not that you didn’t like him or care about him, no, just the opposite. In fact, you’d almost blurted out that you loved him while deep in the throes. Sighing, you tried to clear your mind but all you could imagine was his face staring down at you, the way he nuzzled your cheek and neck with his nose, the way he alternated between spewing filth and making sure you were alright with everything.

You ignored your need to touch yourself, knowing deep down that Dean would take care of you. You’d just have to figure out what to say to him, first.

About a half hour after you laid out, the roar of the Impala’s engine woke you from a light doze. You rolled onto your stomach and fell back asleep – if Dean wanted you, he’d find you.

Dean had no idea you were home until he got to his room and glanced out the window. Your prone, half-naked body glistened with a very light sheen of sweat and he couldn’t help but wonder how it tasted. The memory of his confliction came rushing back almost instantly, however. He wanted you – badly. But he couldn’t figure out why you had such a hold on him. He’d dated plenty of women who were on his mind far less often. It was frustrating and confounding, being so drawn to you. Dean finally chalked it up to the fact you’d been around so much – after all, you were the first woman he’d lived with since his mom died. And, naturally, when you’d first moved in, he’d seen you as a little sister; someone else to protect and take care of. Not that that had changed, but now he wanted to give you pleasure, pain, comfort, and protection.

The front door slammed and Dean blinked, unsure if he was hallucinating you down in the yard.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice called out and Dean exhaled slowly. His brother noisily ascended the stairs and then appeared in his doorway.

“Yeah,” he called back, licking his lips when you shifted. He’d spent so many hours and so many days ignoring the fact you were topless right below his window and now that he knew you were okay with him looking, god, but that was all he wanted to do.

“We need to talk, Dean,” Sam said, his voice low. He glanced over his shoulder towards your bedroom and Dean frowned.

“She’s outside,” he confirmed, jerking his head towards his window. “Tanning. What are you doing home so early?”

“It’s… that’s why I wanted to talk to you. We need to stop,” he paused, gesturing with his hands, “whatever this is. Whatever’s going on with you and Y/n needs to end. Today. Now.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean asked aggressively, folding his arms over his chest. “I thought we had an understanding.”

“It’s not healthy,” Sam explained. “She’s basically our sister.”

“Only because we _made_ her that way,” Dean protested. “But she’s fine with it, we’re fine with it, why aren’t you fine with it?”

Sam huffed and hung his head, thinking about what he was going to say next. “I ran into Amelia today.”

“Your ex? So what?”

“She wants to get back together,” Sam looked up at Dean as if he was tired of explaining the situation, despite only just bringing it up.

“I fail to see what that has to do with either Y/n or myself.”

“She’ll probably… I’m gonna ask her to move in.”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, sure, Sam, maybe run that by _me_ before you offer her my roof?”

“It’s _our_ roof, Dean,” Sam argued, a hint of anger flashing in his eyes. “And I don’t… she wouldn’t get it.”

“Get what?! It’s none of her business,” Dean spat. “Y/n and I are consenting adults and what we do doesn’t fucking concern her. Or you!”

“Alright then, what do you even call what you’re doing?” Sam challenged and the instant look of defeat on Dean’s face made him smirk. “That’s what I thought.”

Dean’s jaw clenched while he considered his younger brother’s smugness, but held his tongue. He was thankfully saved from anymore of it when he heard the back door open and shut. He knew it was you and Sam stiffened.

You climbed the stairs slowly, reading through your phone notifications one by one and replying to those that needed to be replied to. When you got to the top of the stairs, you looked up and were met with Sam hovering in Dean’s doorway.

“Oh, hey Sam. You’re home early,” you smiled. You’d always appreciated how Sam looked in a suit – especially after you knew what was under it.

“Hey,” Sam mumbled, lowering his gaze even though you’d put your top back on. “Didn’t know you were home. I uh, I gotta get back to work. Just swung by for a second.”

“Oh,” you frowned a little bit, mildly concerned about his weird behavior. “Well, see you tonight?”

“I, uh, yeah, maybe,” he stammered, still not looking at you, and then hurried down the stairs. You blinked, wondering if he was acting weirder than usual or if you were just imagining it. When he was out the front door once more, you moved towards Dean’s room.

“Hey,” you began, raising a hand to knock on his door frame.

“Hey,” he said, filling his doorway quite suddenly. You couldn’t help but smile at him and his eyes dropped to your lips when you did. His lips twitched, as if wanting to return the smile, but he didn’t. “Sorry, uh, I’m not feeling too great. I’m gonna take a nap.” The way his eyes dropped further, taking in your small bikini, didn’t escape you.

“Oh, sorry to hear that. Anything I can get for you?” Real concern filled your voice; it took a moment for Dean to tear his eyes off you.

Dean paused and you tried not to get excited, even though your nerves were screaming for him. “No, I’m all set.” And then he shut the door in your face.

Bewildered with his curtness, you just stood staring at his door for a long moment afterward. Surely, he was joking? You opened your mouth to say something along the lines of, _let me know if you need anything_ , but decided against it.

The brothers were acting weird and it didn’t sit well with you. Not one bit.

You figured you’d shower, maybe leave the door open, and see if Dean would miraculously feel better. But Dean laid on his bed, jaw working as he cussed out Sam and God and everyone in between. He listened to the shower run and could easily picture how you looked through the frosted glass as you washed up. His cock got harder just thinking about you and he groaned in frustration before he unbuttoned his pants. Dean shoved his jeans and boxers down off his hips, freeing his erection. He grasped it, wanting nothing more than to shove it deep into your wet cunt and listen to you scream for more. The idea of splitting you open, shoving you against the shower wall and taking you from behind as you begged for it made his cock throb. Dean groaned again, out of pleasure this time, as he stroked himself to the thought of you. Sam might put a stop to physical activity between you two, but Dean had his memories.

You noticed that he didn’t come to the bathroom door; you’d left it wide open for him. And with each passing moment, you grew more and more disappointed. Instantly, you started running through the things you said, could have said, and definitely didn’t say to see if there was something that might have caused Dean to shun you. Nothing came to mind – except how much you wanted his cock inside you and his hands all over you. You slipped a hand between your legs and began stroking yourself, hoping he’d leave his room and see you pleasuring yourself and snap out of whatever funk he was in.

“Mmh, fuck,” you sighed loudly, swirling your fingertip around your clit. It was all you could do to entice him to come watch you and maybe lend a helping hand. You moaned unabashedly loudly, hopeful he'd appear.

Dean was panting as he stroked himself, so close to coming and then he heard your noises from the shower and his hand stilled. For a second, he thought he imagined them. Then they were there again, louder, and it sounded like you were moaning his name.

“Dean, fuck,” you drawled loudly, rubbing your clit fast and light.

“Shit, come for me, princess,” he muttered to himself as his hand resumed jerking himself off. He closed his eyes once more and imagined sinking his cock into your cunt again and again.

A whimpering moan escaped you as you pictured Dean’s face between your legs, his tongue working your clit with only one goal in mind.

He groaned and tried to stop, but it was too late. His cum dribbled out of his cock and coated his fist while Dean caught his breath.

Your body shuddered with release as you doubled over slightly, your nerves flooded with pleasure. “Shit, fuck, Dean,” you hissed, holding on to a safety bar with your free hand. It felt so good to come, but it was nothing like how Dean made you feel. Simply incomparable. Maybe now that you got something out of your system, it’d be easier to talk with him about _what the fuck was going on_.

**Author's Note:**

> needed some draaaaaaaaaaama and yes, pt 5 will be happening  
> someday soon  
> hopefully before summer starts


End file.
